The Japanese patent publication P-H8-270845 describes for example a fluid line with two electrical signal conductors arranged in its wall. The fluid line is able to be plugged into a connection union. In the connection part the signal conductors project beyond the fluid line and make electrical contact with the signal contacts of the connection union for contact connection. The connection union and, respectively, the fluid line are arranged on a fluid power means.
By way of the fluid line it is possible for both a fluid pressure medium and also control and/or information signals to be transmitted to and from a fluid power means. However the security of making contact in the connection between the signal conductor on the fluid line side and the signal contact of the connection union is problematical. The fluid line is loaded by the fluid, that is to say the pressure medium, and is consequently in no way statically and permanently connected with the connection union. In fact, there are pressure fluctuations, more particularly in the case of pressure surges, causing a longitudinal movement of the fluid line, inter alia in its connection part as well,at which it is seated in the connection union. Therefore the at least one signal contact can not, even if it tends to resiliently give way and comply with the longitudinal movement, at all times reliably ensure the necessary contact connection with the respective signal conductor. The contact problems may result in malfunctioning or even damage or destruction of the parts, if for example electrical or, respectively, optical short circuits occur or a control or information signal is not transmitted or is not correctly transmitted.